


Stronger Than The Powers So Dark

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Neither Draco or Hermione die, Offscreen death of major characters (discussed but not shown), Regret, Written for Dramione Valentine Exchange, sad but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: While attending the Valentine's memorial, Hermione reconnects with someone who has an intricate tie to her family.Based on the prompt:  They meet again when they are old.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, past Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Stronger Than The Powers So Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieFrancesFrancis_badcouldbeverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieFrancesFrancis_badcouldbeverse/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> They meet again when they are old.  
> I hope you enjoy my take on this prompt. I realized after that "old" is relative, but my Hermione and Draco are 78. I wrote this the day of Biden's inauguration, and was inspired by him being 78.
> 
> Thankful for my amazing alpha/beta RDLentz8 who is all out amazing, keeps me focused, and corrals my commas. 
> 
> All Canon characters, plots, dialogue and situations from the Harry Potter Series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profitting from this work.

“Is here okay, Nana?”

Hermione nodded her head yes, smiling up at her great-granddaughter, Anna. “Its perfect child, now run along and find your place. The ceremony will start soon.”

Hermione lifted herself out of the wheelchair and onto one of the seats that had been reserved for dignitaries of the great war. _Or for those of us too old or too stubborn to die_ , thought Hermione harshly. She hated coming to the Valentine’s memorial at Hogwarts, even though it was infinitely less stuffy than the one in May. 

No, today’s ceremony forcibly reminded her of all the people she had lost _after_ the war with Voldemort ended. Her parents, so many Weasleys, Harry, her beloved Ron, and then last year, in a fluke accident, Ginny. The past year had been hard on her, and even though she basked in the love of her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, it was a bitter pill to have to be afraid of opening the Daily Prophet for fear of seeing yet another death. 

She would only be seventy-eight on her next birthday, relatively young in wizarding years, but it seemed that Death had a particularly focused eye on the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts, and very few had made it past their eightieth birthday. Bill and Fleur were still going strong, as was Oliver Wood. She had also heard salacious rumours that Blaise Zabini was still living in Italy, supposedly on wife number five, and this one straight out of Hogwarts. 

Hermione had not expected to sit with anyone besides Rose and Hugo and their spouses, and as she knew they were busy with preparations, she was a bit taken aback when she heard someone to her left delicately clear their throat, and ask, “Is this seat taken?”

The clipped, posh timbre of his voice had not changed in the almost seven decades they had known one another, so she wasn’t surprised that it was Draco Malfoy who was standing next to her. What _was_ surprising was his attendance at this very public event. Malfoy had become somewhat of a recluse, after the death of his wife and son, choosing to manage the immense Malfoy Inc. corporation from his home in Lerwick in the Shetland Islands. It was only due to Hermione’s immense compassion that they had any contact at all, albeit almost exclusively by owl.

“Draco, this is a lovely surprise, come sit. Fair warning, Hugo and Rose will be joining me.” Hermione had taken his hand, as he moved into the seat, sympathy written all over her face.

A small instant of sadness passed over his face, but then his eyes shuttered, his mouth cut in a wry line. “I assumed as much, Granger. It may be time for me to make amends. What is that Muggle saying, _better late than never?_ I hope that may be the case.”

Hermione took a breath before she spoke. “Draco, I think you are more than aware that just because Rose looks like a Weasley, her heart is all Granger. She has always had a soft spot for her father-in-law. She will appreciate your amends; I know she will. Its long past time for you to return to the family.”

As Hermione gently took Draco’s hand in hers, she could not help but think back on how the two of them had arrived at this place in time.

The end of Voldemort had brought with it so much joy, and so much relief, that it seemed like everyone celebrated by getting married. In the first year alone, Hermione had attended at least twenty weddings. George and Angelina, Harry and Ginny, Lee Jordan and Susan Bones, Draco and Astoria Greengrass, and in a lovely fall ceremony, her and Ron.

Life had been grand for a few years, as all the couples started having children of their own. When the second generation hit Hogwarts, more relationships started to develop, with James Potter eventually marrying Celeste Longbottom, and in an event absolutely no one saw coming, Rose Granger-Weasley marrying Scorpius Malfoy. 

When the news had broken that Rose and Scorpius were deeply in love, it was definitely not all sunshine and puppies at the Granger-Weasley household. Neither was it in the Greengrass-Malfoy family either. It had taken one memorable weekend away in Brighton for the families to come to a grudging acceptance of the upcoming union.

Hermione and Ron both learned to adore Scorpius; a smart, passionate, and innately kind young man who worshiped their daughter, and she knew that Astoria and Draco were exceptionally fond of her firecracker of a child. When Scorpius and Rose had announced they were expecting any residual anger between the families seemed to evaporate as so much smoke.

The next six months were probably some of the best in Hermione’s life. She was going to be a grandmother – a _young_ grandmother mind you, her, Ron, and all her friends and family were hale and healthy. She should have known it was not going to last.

Three months before the birth of their grandson, Astoria Malfoy fell terminally ill. It was a brutally virulent strain of dragon pox, and she was dead less than six weeks after her diagnosis. The extended Weasley family had wrapped Scorpius and Draco in a blanket of warmth and support through this time, and everyone was looking forward to the light of the new baby.

Then came July 17, 2028. A small but increasingly militant arm of the VLA (Voldemort Liberation Association) had set off a bomb at noon in Diagon Alley. The carnage had been devastating. Fifty-five people were injured and twenty-seven killed- including her son-in-law, Scorpius Malfoy. 

Draco’s grief had been all-encompassing, and even the birth of his grandson, Hyperion, a week later could not pull him from the depths of his despair. Hermione and Ron were focused on their daughter, who was suddenly a widow with a newborn at twenty-three, and Draco’s grief and increasing distance seem to fall through the cracks.

Rose reached out over and over to Draco for him to come and visit, but other than an incredibly painful appearance at Hyperion’s first birthday, he refused all her entreaties. Thinking he just needed time to recover from the loss of his wife and son, Hermione had counselled Rose to give him space. In hindsight, that may have been the worst thing she could have done. But life had gotten busy again, Hugo and Marigold Nott got married, Hermione herself was now head of the Wizengamot, and Rose was trying to navigate a new relationship with Jeremiah Jones, the grandson of famed Auror Hestia Jones. 

When the news broke of their engagement, Draco had been livid. Seeing her new marriage as a massive slight to his son, he was not shy about sharing his opinion. Hermione had reached out to him to try and get him to see reason, but he was impossibly stubborn. The only concession she could wring out of him was to not say anything negative to the press. The day Rose and Jeremiah wed, the Prophet had reached out for his opinion, which was a terse, “No comment.”

Still, neither Rose nor Hermione forgot about his connection to the family, and regularly sent updates on how Hyperion was faring, along with pictures of the many milestones in his life. The only way the two women would know that they had even been received was the penned thank you they always got in return.

Life continued as it does, and Hermione and Ron welcomed with joy more grandchildren. Hugo and Marigold had Arthur and Jean, then Rose and Jeremiah added three more beautiful children. When Hyperion came home with news that he had fallen head over heels for Amelia Jordan, and had asked for her hand in marriage, Hermione had reached out to Draco with increasing frequency. He had not responded to any of her entreaties, nor the wedding invitation.

Hermione was the only person to see the lean, rigid figure at the back of the hall on that day. 

As the third generation began to marry and have children, Hermione and Ron had retired to a lovely cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole enjoying their role as Nana and Pop. Ron had peacefully passed four years prior, and the loneliness since had been overwhelming. Coming to the Valentine’s memorial was a great reason to see her large, boisterous and busy family.

Hermione felt her hand being squeezed, bringing her back to the present. “You have always been kinder than I ever deserved, Hermione. As has your Rose. I was cruel to her, and I know that Scorpius would have been ashamed of me. I’ve missed so much.”

Looking at the man beside her who was finally trying, Hermione knew that there was nothing she could do to make up for the past, but she certainly could extend an olive branch and make him a part of their future. 

“Did you get my latest set of pictures? The blonde you passed on the way down is Anna. That’s Hyperion’s oldest grandchild. I have always thought she looks just like a young Astoria. She has Scorpius’s kind nature also.”

Draco smiled, “I sure hope she didn’t inherit his temper.” 

Hermione chuckled, “No, that would be Aurora, Hyperion’s oldest daughter. Be thankful you missed her teenage years. I swear she is responsible for all of Amelia’s grey hairs.” As Hermione spoke, she saw the dark cloud settle over Draco’s face, and continued. “Draco, it’s not too late. You need to gather up all those broken pieces and let us help you put them back together. It’s never too late to reconcile.”

“Ever the optimist. You wouldn’t happen to have any more pictures in that monstrous bag of yours, would you?”

“Now what kind of Grandmother do you take me for? Of course, I have pictures. Lots and lots of pictures. Cascades of pictures.”

As the Valentine skits and songs played out in front of them, Draco and Hermione went through her truly impressive number of photos. They were so engaged with each other that neither heard the large group approaching, not until the second cleared throat of the day broke Hermione’s reflections.

“Mother…. Mr. Malfoy, it is good of you to come. Anna wasn’t sure you were coming after you didn’t reply to her invitation.” Rose Malfoy-Jones stood tall and stiff, and Hermione didn’t think that she could be any prouder of her daughter. 

“Rose. I was very wrong, and I have not treated you with the respect and love you deserved, nor how Scorpius would have wanted me to. I fear I may have made my son very ashamed of me. I am hoping that you have your mother’s good nature and can forgive this old man for his failings.” 

Draco looked so earnest that Hermione’s heart cracked a little, but she knew the next step was Rose’s.

“Mr. Malfoy, I do have my mother’s good nature, and will happily forgive you. Just remember I also have my mother’s right hook and will have no problem swinging if you give our family even a moment of trouble.” 

Draco barked out a laugh, looking between mother and daughter. “I promise Rose, that I will not give either you or your mother any reason in the hopefully long future to strike this loathsome little cockroach.”

As the entire group burst out laughing, tension cut, Hermione and Draco enjoyed the chaos that was the Weasley/Malfoy/Jones clan. 

** Three Months Later **

“Nana …. Mummy says that Grandpa Draco is your boyfriend now. That can’t be right, aren’t you too old to have a boyfriend?” 

As Draco gazed at his kind, forgiving “partner”, a smile of contentment settled on his features when he heard her whisper to Anna.

“That’s an awfully long story, sweetheart. I’m not sure we have the time for it today. But why don’t you bring Adelaide and AJ with you tomorrow, and Nana and Grandpa will tell it to you.”

Anna considered her beloved Nana, “Will there be hot chocolate? Cause if I have to hear about mushy stuff, I’m gonna need hot chocolate.”


End file.
